


synchronicity

by the_hero_she_deserves



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Graduation, Hangover, Heather Chandler Lives, Inspired by Fanfiction, Love, Morning Cuddles, Prom, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sweet, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hero_she_deserves/pseuds/the_hero_she_deserves
Summary: It happened again.Rating is Mature for references and mentions of implied sex.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	synchronicity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chronology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845268) by [Shalebridge_Cradle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalebridge_Cradle/pseuds/Shalebridge_Cradle). 



Veronica swears she's never felt so loved before. 

She knows what love is, and what it's supposed to feel like - she thinks - but, nothing quite like this. For once, she feels safe. And no, not the kind of safe you get from hiring a big, burly dude as a bodyguard, but more of the 'you're not alone' kind of sentiment safe. 

In fact, everything is perfect. It's cozy and warm underneath the fluffy blanket. The curtains are down, so there isn't too much light coming in through the window. There's a fan on a low speed above her blowing a cool wave of air over her that feels just euphoric against the hotter temperatures outside. The heat likes to creep in through the walls. 

(Poor insulation, right?)

Speaking of walls, these weren't hers. They were beige. Everything in this room was neutral-colored. The walls in her room were blue. Veronica made sure of that when she was finally old enough to pick out the color of her walls. Strangely, the pillows felt more plump too. She always sleeps on one side, and that one side is always flatter than the other. This pillow seems more evenly distributed. Like a perfect pile of puff. 

And then her arms. They're not usually wrapped around anything like they are right now. 

Suddenly, Veronica doesn't feel so safe anymore. 

She resists the urge of letting some kind of frightened noise out of her mouth. Actually, she tries her best not to breathe so loudly either. 

Heather Chandler, she realizes, is sleeping next to her. In the same bed. That hasn't happened since like... wait, what was the last big party they attended together? The one at AJ's place? It was honestly a blur. After that night and the drunken... things... they did, Veronica swore that there'd never be another night like that again. 

Obviously, that was a lie. 

Veronica can't remember anything. She tries to recall how she got here - in this hotel room cuddled up with Heather Chandler (again) - and she can't. The truth is, the brunette would much rather be dead, or in Seattle or something than be here when Heather wakes up. She's bound to be angry. Angry and naked and hungover are three things that are best never to combine and always to avoid. Especially if it's Heather Chandler. 

Then again, it already kind of feels like she's dead. Veronica is _dead_ tired. Her body can't move, and she can hardly grasp hold of any thought. Her mind is like the fuzzy static you get on the tv when the channel isn't tuned properly. The only things that seem to be playing in her mind on repeat are what she can remember of last night. Fragments of the whole story, she feels like Inspector Gadget trying to piece it all together. To add to that, her head feels like it's splitting in half and there is a monster headache that won't seem to go away. It starts at the very front of Veronica's head, just above her eyebrows and recedes deep back into her skull. She can feel the pain radiate and with each movement of her head, or blink of her eyes, she can feel it shift again, almost like it's following her. 

The more Veronica wakes up, the louder the world becomes. The birds that are outside chirping seem like blaring music to the hungover brunette. Their songs are being filtered through the slight wind and layers of wall; they're not as close as Veronica thinks they are. 

Oh yeah, her arms. 

She wonders if she can slip away undetected from the sleeping Heather. Very slowly, with the pace of a snail and the caution of a mouse, she begins to pull her arms away from the Heather. The blonde stirs as she feels movement - despite how gentle Veronica is - and turns over so that she's now in the crook of Veronica's neck. 

Yeah, no. 

That's not happening. 

Veronica sighs and realizes she's stuck. And in fact, it's that little current of breath exhaled that brushes past the other girl's eyes and wakes her. Chandler begins to slowly come out of sleep, eyes fluttering open. They sting, and her body aches, almost like she did backflips off a table or something. She must also have a pounding headache - Veronica thinks. It's a gradual realization that Heather is nestled in someone's arms. Someone who is tanner than she, about the same size as she, and is also, definitely a 'she'.

Heather can see the traces of breasts underneath her face, but only the starts of them. The rest of them is carefully hidden underneath the blanket. 

Oh. 

Chandler knows what's happening here. 

"Veronica." Heather speaks her name. There's a rasp in her voice that isn't usually there. Her throat feels groggy from just waking up. 

"Uh, heyyyy.... Heather." Veronica drags out, weirdly. 

"Don't be weird. What happened last night?" The blonde instantly demands. She's hardly wiped the drool from her mouth yet, but right away she wants an interrogation. 

Veronica takes a moment to think. "You mean like... _before_ we left for prom, or _after_?" A pause. "After... right. You-" 

"You probably mean after." She rambles. 

Heather keeps on with that intimidating stare that would make boys and girls alike melt in its scope, whenever she would do it in the hallway at school. Veronica is just about at an answer for her question when the Almighty decides to speak up instead. 

"I thought you said we weren't going to do this again. Not this way." This is perhaps a rare moment indeed where Heather Chandler is not acting like the queen of everything. This is a show of her vulnerability beyond all that Heather exudes. 

"I did." Veronica starts. "And I meant it. I'd say... considering our track record up till now, we did pretty well. This was because of prom, right? Everyone was drunk at prom." 

"Are you dense, Sawyer? I'm not asking for the Daily News version of what happened at prom. So what? Everyone decided to get shit-faced. So did we. That doesn't change what you said. It doesn't change what happened here. In this hotel room." Heather doesn't come right out and say it, but the brunette knows what she means. 

She knows her well enough as her second - and secretive partner - by now to tell the subtext behind the text of whatever actually does make it out of her mouth. 

Veronica tentatively reaches for Heather's hand. Holding it like it was a baby bird, she begins to smooth her thumb over the back of it. (She's also very pleased that Chandler doesn't immediately pull away in disgust). 

"It doesn't have to be meaningless." Veronica starts again. This catches the blonde's attention enough that she twists her head in confusion. Or it could have just been the most comfortable position to combat the nausea that still lingers around even after you're done drinking for the night. Veronica really didn't know, but boy did she look gorgeous even now. 

"I mean, it _isn't_ meaningless." She continues. 

The silence from Heather does nothing for the brunette. Maybe she just doesn't understand - thinks Veronica. After all, now was not the time for purple prose. 

"Just because we were drunk doesn't mean it has no meaning. I was worried about that too. But, drunk or sober, it was beautiful. And I... enjoyed myself, at least." Veronica confesses. 

Heather sighs. "If you have a point in there somewhere, I beg you to get to it." 

"Right. Uh. What I'm trying to say is..." The brunette fumbles around in her brain for words. "... what we have is something... totally wicked, and it's all ours. Sure, it was initiated by inebriated action, but it's remained in tact since then. It wasn't all a waste. I'd call that something special." Veronica attempts to interlace her fingers with Heather's set. 

For a moment, the blonde hesitates. Ever reluctant to trust anyone else with power over her. Ever reluctant to let someone in. But, eventually, she curls her fingers around Veronica's softly. In turn, this causes the brunette to smile. It's one of those dopey smiles that she can't possibly hold back, not even if she tried. And for once, Veronica Sawyer doesn't mind being the totally cheesy, lovesick character in her very own romantic comedy that she is. Especially right now. Especially with Heather. 

The smile is enough to make even the great Heather Chandler blush. 

"Quit looking at me like that." Chandler says. 

It's a command, but it doesn't sound like one. The way her eyes avert from Veronica tells the brunette that she isn't serious. 

"Or what?" Veronica playfully answers. 

"Last night is only the half of what I could do to you, Ronnie." Something hardens in Heather's gaze, and just as gradually as she rose from sleep, her eyes travel back to Veronica. They settle on her form, this time with a much more intensive message to communicate. 

Her voice swings in a way that Veronica should be used to by now, but really, _really_ isn't. It just gets her every time.

Butterflies erupt in the brunette's stomach. A blush rushes to her face faster than it has ever before. The blank expression taking over all her features, along with the slight parting of her lips is enough for Heather to smirk. She knows she's got her. 

But, even if she does, the goal here is not to go a second round. Her head is pounding like someone put the goddamn Energizer bunny in there, and she isn't feeling up to more 'big fun'. 

"So, what now?" Instead, the blonde redirects the conversation. 

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Veronica answers. "I don't even know how we're having this conversation right now. We're both way too hungover to do anything else, but sleep in this bed. But... that doesn't exactly speak to what our next course of action is. Does it?" The brunette can barely keep up with her thoughts, which seem to just be spilling out of her mouth. 

Almost sort of like someone took her diary and spilled the words off the page, somehow. 

Heather shakes her head to Veronica's question. It tells them diddly squat is what it does. 

"What do you want to do?" Veronica asks them the same question she did last time. And just like last time, Heather's answer is the same. 

First, she lays back down in bed and pats the open space next to her for Veronica. The brunette slides herself back underneath the covers. Heather's skin is cold, but it's soft and pleasant to touch. It's instantly relaxing, like that sleep medication Veronica's mom takes to go to sleep and stay asleep for the whole night. Yeah - Veronica thinks - she could get used to this. 

"Right now, what I want is to stay here with you. At least a little longer. In your arms. Away from all of the things out there. Like graduation. You got that, Sawyer?" Heather mumbles as she moves closer to Veronica. 

"You know, we're gonna have to tell them eventually." Veronica points out softly. She means the rest of their class, if some of them haven't figured it out already. 

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, scrub." Heather says, voice making vibrations against the skin of Veronica's chest. "Now, be quiet. I don't want to hear about Westerberg." She groans. 

"Well, what _do_ you want then?" Veronica teases, through just a bit of laughter. 

It takes Heather a moment to say, but the answer comes out, almost all at once. 

"You." Her answer is soft, but quick. 

Veronica smiles. "As you wish." She complies with the request and snuggles in closer to her queen bee. A kiss is bestowed upon the blonde's forehead from the forger, and sleep easily finds them again. 

Once more Veronica and Heather travel off into their dreams. The only place where it's truly safe. 

Or perhaps it's just to sleep off the hangover. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to incorporate the flashes of memory just like in the fic this is based off of, but I couldn't find the room to do, so I hope you'll accept this, instead. I like the way it turned out, myself, so I've decided to post it.  
> I also wanted to echo the writing style and some of the themes present in the fic this was inspired by, and I hope I did that justice too. (As well as all the references I threw in there from the musical). 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
